


"Don't be mad, Ryan!"

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you haven’t had the best experience with cats in the past but look at its face please please can we keep it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't be mad, Ryan!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youkoartemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/gifts).



> A prompt fill on tumblr for youkoartemis: Freewood with the "I know you haven’t had the best experience with cats in the past but look at its face please please can we keep it? AU" Because Gavin WOULD do that to Ryan, wouldn't he?

Hot tea, a soft blanket, and _Dante’s Inferno_ . Ryan’s rainy evening was complete. Well, except for one thing. As he flipped the well-read copy of the book open, he glanced at the window and wondered where on earth Gavin was.

Well, he might’ve hit traffic in the rain, Ryan thought. If he wasn’t home soon he’d call him. No need to worry yet. 

It wasn’t ten minutes later and Ryan’s worry biting at him that he heard keys in the door and relaxed. It swung open. “Hey, Gavin,” he called. “Left a towel by the door for you, and there’s a mug of tea in the microwave for you if you want it, just heat it up.”

“Thanks, Ry,” Gavin replied, but he sounded distracted. Ryan frowned at his book when Gavin muttered something under his breath and swore. 

“Y’okay there?” Ryan asked.

“Yep, just fine,” Gavin said. He slunk into the living room, the towel in a bundle in his arms and his hair and shoulders wet. “I’ll be right back.” Ryan watched, suspicious, as Gavin rushed into the bathroom. 

After a few seconds, there was a crash and Gavin cursed. Ryan set down his book with a sigh and got up. “Gavin, you okay in there?” He asked, knocking on the door.

“Yeah, just, just tripped! Knocked over a couple things of soap!”

“You sure you’re all right?”

“Ryan, I’m fine! Go back to your book, love!”

Ryan narrowed his eyes, but sat back down. He tapped his leg with his fingers in agitation as he tried to read again. He ignored the weird noises from the bathroom. 

Finally the door creaked open. “Umm… hey, Ryan.”

Ryan looked up. “What’s that face for? What did you do?”

“Ryan, please don’t be mad.”

“Gavin…”

“Ryan, please don’t be mad!” Gavin’s face was apologetic. 

Ryan sighed. “What is it?”

“I, uh… look, I know you… uh…” Gavin glanced over his shoulder. “Um, but can you please get me a can of tuna or somethin’ from the kitchen?”

“What the fuck?”

“Please?”

“Why?”

“Ryan!”

Ryan put down the book and crossed his arms. “Gavin, for God’s sake!”

“Never mind!” Gavin closed the door quickly. 

Ryan groaned and got up again. He knocked on the bathroom door. “Gavin, come on.”

“Nope, everything’s fine!”

“Gavin! I will open this door!” 

Gavin locked it.

Ryan growled. “Stop being a fucking baby! Just tell me what is going on!”

After a few moments, Gavin meekly opened the door a crack. “I’m sorry, Ryan,” he said. “But I just…. he looked so sad and scared…”

“Who?”

Gavin turned around and picked something up from the bathtub, a damp ball of fur. 

Ryan breathed in deeply.

“Ry, I know you haven’t had the best experience with cats in the past,” Gavin started.

“Yeah, being attacked by three rabid cats at once when you’re a kid will do that to a person,” Ryan said stiffly. 

“But look at his l’il face!” Gavin held up the cat. Kitten, more like. It was a pathetic, tiny creature, barely old enough to see. “He was all alone in the rain cryin’ for his mummy, hungry and cold and wet! I couldn’t just leave him there!”

“Gavin…”

Gavin’s lower lip quivered. “Please can I keep him, Ryan?”

Ryan looked down at his boyfriend and the tiny kitten. Fuck, it was cute… both of them. He sighed. “Gav…”

“Pleeeeease? I’ll take good care of him! I promise! He’ll be our little baby!”

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh my god… okay, fine.”

“Aw, Ryan! You’re the best, love!” Gavin held the kitten to his chest with one hand and used the other on Ryan’s shoulder to pull him down into a kiss. He then cooed to the kitten, “You’re gonna have a lovely home, little guy! The best! I’m gonna be your new daddy!”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Come on, Gavin.”

Gavin frowned and followed Ryan towards the door. He watched Ryan put on his shoes. “Where are you going?”

“Both of us. We gotta get some supplies for the cat, right?”

Gavin grinned widely.


End file.
